powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
'' For a gallery of examples for Telekinesis, see here. The power to manipulate objects with the mind. Also Called * Mind-Over-Matter * Mind Power * Object Manipulation * PK * Psychokinesis * TK Capabilities User can influence/manipulate/move matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to influence/manipulate/move matter/objects. Basic level * Binding: to keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psionic Strength: to augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. *Telekinetic Bullets: to project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: to strangle others. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. Advanced level * Homing Effect: to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. *Motor-Skill Manipulation: to manipulate the movement of others. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Blast: emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Telekinetic Flight: to use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Constructs: to create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: to use weapons without touching them. Master level * Age Shifting: by manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. * Dimensional Travel: to bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Matter/Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a refined level, be it molecular, atomic or even subatomic in scope. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Atomic Manipulation: to manipulate atoms. ** Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it combusts, e.g. setting things on fire. ** Elemental Transmutation/Matter Transmutation: to transmute matter into different forms. **Energy Absorption/Conversion: to absorb and convert energy. ** Molecular Manipulation: to control molecules. ** Subatomic Manipulation: to control subatomic particles. *Neural Impulse Manipulation: to redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** Mental Manipulation: by controlling the electrical signals in the brain. ** Reanimation: to reanimate corpses. * Organic Manipulation: to manipulate organic matter. ** Telekinetic Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * Psionic Explosion: to create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Remote Telekinesis: to manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter'', i.e. sonic boom. *Weather Manipulation: to manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. Ultimate level * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: to manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Particle Manipulation: to manipulate matter at the utmost bassist of levels. * Reality Warping: to manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: to manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. Techniques * Deflation: to make objects to deflate. * Telekinetic Combat: to utilize telekinesis in combination of physical combat. * Telekinetic Cutting: to use telekinesis to cut things. Variations *Ballistic Telekinesis: where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *Elemental Matter Manipulation: using certain elements that have the potential to manipulate objects' movements (such as electromagnetism, gravity, and air). *Lessen: where the user can lessen an outside force dew to the physical body, (such as bullets, etc) *Tactile Telekinesis: where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical traits, while simulating Invulnerability via skin-layer Barrier by surrounding the body in a field of psychokinetic force. *Telekinetic Aura: to use aura to telekinetically move objects/subjects. **Vector Manipulation: user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. *Telekinetic Force Manipulation: specialized variation concentrate on simple but (extremely) strong TK Force itself. *Telekinetic Teleportation: as well as manipulating objects, user can teleport them/themselves by telekinetically altering/folding the fabric of space. Associations * Omnikinesis * Psionic Manipulation Limitations * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * May not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to the ability altogether. * May be able to move only the objects that they can see. * May be unable to move certain objects, or move only certain objects. * Psychic Energy Absorption can negate this power. * Could be ineffective against those who control themselves at fundamental levels. Known Users ''See Also: Mind Over Matter Comic Cartoon Manga/Anime Film Television Video Game Book Known Objects *Mystic Amulet (Gravity Falls) *Ruby of Ramses (Xiaolin Showdown) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Mental Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers